Tales of the Gaurdian of Legends
by ABrokenAngell
Summary: This is the Story of my OC Angell Demaru, Gaurdian of the Legendary Pokemon, along with her life alongsife then
1. Angell Demaru: The Gaurdian

In the Hall of Origins, our meeting had been dismissed. I sighed and rested my head on the table. Nothing much had happened, besides finding out that Ultra Wormholes were showing more activity. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Angell Demaru. I was gifted by Arceus herself to be the Gaurdian of Legends. I have somewhat pale skin, a round face, and a mop of silver hair. My eyes are an emerald green, though you wouldn't be able to tell with my red and white contacts. They used to be two pair, until I lost one of each. I usually wear my white tee with black pants under a long black coat. I also have black boots and black gloves. I'm really a bit shy about my appearence. I do stand at 5'10", and I'm slightly chubby.

A deep gloomy voice interrupted my thoughts "Everything OK? You radiate exhaustion." Giratina slithered up beside me.

"I'm a bit tired. I've been running errands for Arceus in the past 28 fucking hours." My reply was muffled from the table.

Giratina chuckled "If it's rest you need, my realm and it's quiet nature is always open to you..."

Most people would have been suspicious of his offer, but most of the time he's actually being sincere, so I nodded. He said no more as he used a tendril to place me on his back and slip into the distortion world.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Authors Notes**

 **Sorry for my inactivity, I've been rather busy. Here's part 2, and if you think something should be added, or if you want an OC to appear in one of my chapters, comment or PM me. Thanks for your support, and on to the show**

When I awoke, I felt something fuzzy beneath me, along with the feeling of rising and falling. It took me a moment to realize I was lying on Giratina's chest, and began to remember what happened yesterday. "Thanks old freind" I murmured as I lightly stroked his black and red striped fur. A deep rumbling sound filled the air of the distortion realm as he purred. I opened a hole in space with Palkia's borrowed Spacial Rend technique. I stepped out onto the Hall of Origins, and moved to the back room. Arceus was looking spaced out, but I knew that it was because she was looking over the world, to look out for ongoing disasters. It was best to let her be for now, so I left, after placing a note that would let her know I was out. Not three seconds after I left the hall of Origins, a call comes up. Huh, that was funny. I had a scientist... Colress was it? Set it up so that I could only receive calls from people in my contacts list. Out of pure curiosity, I hit 'answer'. For a few seconds, it was silent, before an slightly deep males voice began speaking "Is this the guardian Angell?" 

"Depends on who's asking. Who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

"I am an Ultra Beast... my name is Necrozma... I need to speak with you immediately... it's urgent to the worlds safety..."

I shuddered. I knew what a necrozma was, but I never thought I'd speak to one. How was it calling me? How did it get my number? And what the fuck is threatening the world? "Where do you want to meet?"


	3. An Unatural Event

I flew as fast as she could. If he was a psychic type, why couldn't he just warp her there? I gritted my teeth, mentally shouting at myself for not learning teleport. Normally, it wasn't a problem. I could fly almost anywhere particularly fast. But nooooo, Alola was of the tip of the freaking world, and the only thing near it was Ransei. . . . . Neat place, but some of those people where just excessively viole- "GAAAHH, What the hell?!" I rubbed my skull, having nearly been knocked out of the sky. I looked at who I rammed into, and saw a familiar face. "Deoxys... you usually don't fly this low!" 'And you don't normally fly that fast' He replied mentally.

After a few more minutes of rubbing my head, I quickly explained that I needed to get going.

'What's the rush Angell?'

"Sorry, that's private info. I might have to call a meeting because of it. Sorry for crashing into you!"

I took off at Mach 3. The only reason I could travel so fast without being ripped apart was because of a Barrier that constantly protected my body. Any faster, the sheer speed would dismantle my barrier, then me. After another hour of flight, my body was half ready to give in from energy loss, but I finally made it! He said to go to the first Pokecenter on Melemele Island...

I landed a bit of a distance, before heading into that town. I still got a few weird looks because of my clothing, but I shrugged it off. I figured it would have set up a barrier of some sort so only I could see him. I looked around... but couldn't spot him. However, a young teen with black clothing and carefully shaped black hair waved for me to come over. I was skeptical until I saw those eyes... it was like I was staring into dual prisms. I walked over, and sat in the seat next to him.

"You are Angell. There is no doubt. I am a necrozma, but for convenience sake, refer to me as Cross."

"... Ok, Cross. Entertain me a few questions before we get down to business. How was it you knew who I am, and why are you able to use a human transformation, something only legendarys and mythicals can do?"

"I picked up your name and number from a visitor by the name of Red. He thinks a lot, but I would guess it's because he's mute. Next, I am special among even Ultra Beasts, and besides, if I can fuse with other legendarys, wouldn't that make me at least half legendary?"

(Red is in this region? I might have to pay him a visit... later) "Now tell me. Why have you called me here?"

"It's about the increase in UW activity..."


End file.
